Ashasin
"My name is Grant Kenway. My family and I went to a hotel near the woods. The view was nice, it was a great vacation, for day one at least. My parents and I went to a vacation at a hotel, it was a nice place. There was woods nearby and when you go to the rooftop of the hotel there's a good view. There's a river across the woods and a small cabin across that river. I never asked what the name of the hotel was, but I know it's located at Massachusetts, USA. There was a night club nearby so I decided to go there when it's already 12:00. While wasting time I played games from Steam, even though was on the computer for the whole day, it was still fun for me. It's already 11:43 so I went outside and walk to the bar, I actually promised myself to go home at 12:30 but of course I got drunk and I left the bar at 1:02 am. But it doesn't matter, I made new friends. While I was drunk, the world kept on spinning and I developed double vision. At a distance I saw a man standing in the woods, it was dark and I couldn't get a good look at his body, so I kept moving forward on the side walk, then I looked back at him and it wasn't even human. He's wearing a red jacket with black stripes and a black vest, wearing long pants and, sandals. His face was so fucked up! He didn't had any eyes, just empty bloody sockets, the right side of the skin of his mouth was peeled off making his jaw visible. He just stood there. I kept looking at him while moving forward the sidewalk and he's just staring at the other side of the road. Not moving a single muscle, was it because he can't see? Because he doesn't have any eyes? I kept staring at him while moving forward in confusion. I bumped onto a woman, of course she was pissed off and shouted at me and all I could say was 'Sorry'. I looked back at where the man was standing and he wasn't there anymore... Was I just drunk and started seeing things? But it doesn't matter, I just ran back home wondering if it was real or was just an hallucination. I finally reached the hotel I was staying in, went back to my room and slept. Then I heard my mom shouting in fear, I quickly ran towards the door where my mom is sleeping and banged the door with my fist, it was close shut. I decided to peek through the peek hole and seeing my mom and dad being dismembered by the man in stripes with a fire axe and burn the whole room down with a match stick, then he was heading through the door and the man peeked at the peek hole too, staring back at me, and shouted so loud that could make a person deaf. Then I woke up covered in cold sweat, so relieved that it was just a dream and nothing to worry about. So I just laid back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually I fell a sleep and woke up at 12:00 pm. My mom scolding me for being way too drunk and going back home late. I called my friends via Skype and talked about what I saw last night and they just made jokes about me being way to drunk or maybe someone added drugs on my drink. I kinda had fun actually and made me focus about talking with my friends instead of being a psycho, but it didn't last long. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, my father turned on the TV and watched the news. I don't really watch the news, but I heard my dad saying 'Oh my god', I looked at him first and he was staring at the TV and, I saw the girl I bumped on at the street last night. Her eyes were clawed off her face, her heart removed from her chest. My father turned off the TV because of the gruesome scenes that were shown. Choking on the food he was eating. It was gruesome for me too but, I'm kind of used to it from all the horror movies I watched and violent games I played. Then I remembered that there was a cabin across the river in the woods. Curiosity got a hold on me and I decided to set foot in the woods without any company at all. I didn't even told my parents I was going out because they would probably deny me for going outside by myself so I just sneaked out. I know it was a bad idea but come on! We're humans! We do shit that will probably get us killed, right? All I brought with me was a flashlight and my wooden bat. While I was going through the woods, it feelt like someone was watching me. I kept moving north and heard someone running through the woods, I looked in every direction and, no one was there. I thought it could just be a rabbit or a squirrel, and again, moved forward. Looking at the cabin on the rooftop looked like it was just near, but I was wrong. I set off at 3:00 pm and now it's 6:00 pm. I should have brought my snacks and drinks, going back wasn't part of my plan so I just headed to the direction I was going. And finally I reached the river and across the river was the cabin. I was so happy! I walked towards the cabin since the water level was just up to my ankle. The door of the cabin was slightly opened, but when I was about to pull the door open, it closed by itself by brute force! It made me jump and my heart kept beating so fast. I was thinking 'Should I go back?' in my head but again, I denied it. At the moment I opened the door, it was the lobby. It was so clean so I thought someone was living here. I shouted if anyone lives there. Then someone said 'Come in!'. It was a sweet voice of a girl. So I left my bat at the lobby because maybe I would scare her bringing a bat inside. I opened the door, the lights was off so I turned it on. There were 3 doors. One on the left, one on the right, one at the end of the hallway. I opened the right door and it was the dining room. I opened the left door and it was the living room, there's a fire place, beautiful roses and a phonograph with the record still attached to it. I shouted 'I will play this phonograph if you don't mind!', again no response. I played it and it was 1-3 seconds of silence, and then it finally played and it said "Come in!" in the same voice I heard earlier when I entered the lobby. And it kept doing the same thing over and over again. Which made me so nervous, I couldn't move a muscle, dripping in sweat, terrified. I heard heavy breathing behind me, too scared to look around. I just froze there, but I wanted to look around behind me. So I did and I saw the man. The man I saw at the woods and in my dreams. He was wielding a fire axe. I started to run fast and just wishing I could go home. The man, was also fast, probably as fast as a wolf but I still managed to escape the cabin. I held the door close and shouted for help, no one could hear me in the middle of the forest, hoping someone could still see me from the rooftop. But the man started to bash the door with his axe and I knew if I kept holding that door there was a chance that the axe would hit me and die. So I let go of it and ran, ran so fast through the woods in complete darkness. I tripped over a root. I looked back and he wasn't chasing me anymore. But that didn't matter, I just decided to stand up and run. I finally reached the end of the woods and just happy I could go home again. I quickly run towards the elevator and went to the floor where our room was. As soon as I got home, my mom and dad were so angry at me for running off like that with no permission, my mother noticed that I was scared, so I told her everything that happened. She didn't believe me though, I kept saying it was the truth and that it wasn't a bear, then she asked for proof. I didn't had any proof so my mom settles everything by grounding me for 1 month. I went back to my room, weeping from what happened. I fell asleep from exhaustion. Then I dreamed again, this time, I was in the woods, as I keep moving forward I hear people mumbling or shouting in fear. Then, I saw the phonograph with the music vinyl. I decided to play it and it said "I Showed Them Proof!" in a loud and deep voice. Then I woke up and there was light, I headed outside of my room and saw fire in the kitchen, I quickly ran towards my parent's room and saw their arms, legs, and head dismembered from their bodies. It was so horrible! Then I saw another figure of a man, which turned out... It was him. It was a mixture of anger and fear, don't know if I should fight back or run away. So I just kept shouting back at him "What The Fuck Do You Want From Me!? Why Do You Have To Pick on Me!? Why Do You Want To Kill Me!? Why Me!? Why Me!? Why Won't You Just Leave Me The Fuck Alone?!" and doing that just made him angry, he shouted back at me. It was just the way a banshee would scream. I covered my ears while running away from him. But he was fast enough he could catch up on me, with his sharp nails, instead of grabbing me by my clothes, he pierced through my skin which made me shout in pain and stop running. But instead of cutting my head or killing me instantly... He cut off my leg, and left. I knew what he was planning to do, he wanted me to burn me alive while losing my blood, I blacked out... And now, I'm here, still alive in the hospital, my friend Buck Ceasar brought me here. But I know he is still looking for me because he's mission is to kill me. I can sense it, I can see him in my dreams saying "You survived, you lived.... I will found you." Now, I released him, I made him wander around USA just to look for me. I'm sorry! I should have died there. He will now look for another victim once he has done his mission to kill me. Watch out for anyone, wearing a red jacket with black stripes and a black vest with long black pants. Once you had eye contact with him, he will surely find you... and kill you in a painful way." And that's what our victim Grant Kenway talked about while he was still alive in the hospital. He passed out few weeks ago. Oh how rude of me, my name is Jason Orelov a professional investigator. I spoke to Grant Kenway about everything what happened to him. It was hard to believe but... a CCTV got a shot of a the man killing the whole Kenway family but his face still remains unknown. The police department finally had a name for this dangerous killer, 'Ashasin'. All I could say is watch out for him. If you had any experiences with 'Ashasin' please call the police department immediately. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment